1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant rocking chair, and more particularly to a driving device for driving a seat body of an infant rocking chair to move back and forth as well as up and down.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional infant rocking chairs can only produce either only a back-and-forth motion or an up-and-down motion. However, a curved swinging motion in which a back-and-forth motion is combined with an up-and-down motion so as to simulate the motion usually made by a person taking care of and holding an infant in his or her arms, is able to impart greater comfort to the infant. Furthermore, conventional driving devices for driving infant rocking chairs include interconnected gears, which generate a large amount of noise during operation.